


Losing the Wi-Fi

by dancing_at_the_disco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_at_the_disco/pseuds/dancing_at_the_disco
Summary: Hogwarts has a moving Wi-Fi signal. They name her Penelope.All characters belong to JK Rowling.Check out my Instagram @drarryyy.love
Kudos: 3





	Losing the Wi-Fi

Comments and kudos mean the world to me!

Draco almost trips over the first one.  
There's a group gathered in and around an alcove just off the hallway. They've all got these little boxes in their hands or laps.  
"What the hell?"  
The one he tripped on looks up and brightens when he sees Draco. It's Potter- it's always Potter, isn't it?- and he's grinning wildly  
"Hey, Draco, what's up?"  
"I should be asking you that." For the first time, Draco notices the strings going into Potter's ears. His box has a man's face on it. He looks like a Weasley.  
"Just chatting with-"  
He's cut off by fires of "Damnit!" and 'Penelope!" and "More running? What the fuck?"  
"I'll explain later, if you want. Fancy a jog?"  
"A what?"  
Everyone around them is getting up, stretching out their legs and arms.  
"We've been sitting for a while." As if that explains anything.  
The entire group takes off at a jog, Potter trailing at the rear.  
"Why are we running, again?" Draco finds himself keeping in step with Potter.  
"Chasing Penelope." Potter winks. "But of a pain, but it keeps us in shape."  
Abruptly, everyone stops. Draco realizes he's panting. Meanwhile, no one else has even broken a sweat.  
"This the place?'  
"Ooooh, we get chairs this time."  
"I don't know about you, but I can't run anymore."  
Potter sits in a chair and smirks at Draco.  
"Sorry, Charlie, lost the wifi there for a bit."


End file.
